Forum:Kapitel 524 Diskussion
So, neuste Spoiler sind da! Scheinbar sterben Zabuza und Haku, wie ist noch nicht bekannt. Kakashi flucht und Sai steigt auf Fuuin-Jutsus um. Die restlichen Zetzus passieren unbemerkt unter der Erde und Gaara kämpft gegen einen Unsichtbaren Gegner (vllt sind Vater?). Wenn das mal nichts ist!--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 10:52, 19. Jan. 2011 hört sich gut an. ich denke das die toten aus konoha gegen ende des krieges erscheinen, find aber auch gaara super Sasuke 94 11:18, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die beiden besiegt wurden, er wird sie wohl mit Kamui fertiggemacht haben. Kabuto kann ja nur Körper kontrollieren, die in dieser Welt sind, wenn Kakashi die wegbeamt dürfte der Bann wohl gebrochen sein.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 11:23, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sind zabuza und haku jetzt für immer tot oder kann kabuto sie wiederbeleben? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 11:38, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich weiß ist zwar nicht wichtig, aber es würde mich interessieren, was Kakashi gesagt hat, da er für mich nach einem Flucher aussah =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:18, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also in den spoilern ist am ende bei gaara die rede von einem mann mit bandagen - dem einen von den drei kage. und es steht, dass es, wie ich schon vorausgesagt habe ^^, der 2 tsuchikage ist. da war glaube ich keine rede vom schatten :/ tsuchi'kage' heißt erd'schatten' vllt war deshalb die rede vom schatten in der spoilerübersetzung :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:47, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :aah, bei meiner Übersetzung stand einfach nur "Invisible Man". Ich änders gleich bei den Spoilern.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 15:50, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::ach ja :) um schatten gings ja gar nicht. jedenfalls war mit dieser unsichtbaren person wohl die mumie (2. tsuchikage) gemeint. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:52, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das schlimmste ist immer, dass du die Spoiler gelesen hast und endlich wissen willst wies weitergeht und mangastream die Kapitel immer erst so spät reinstellt. Bleach und OP sind garantiert heute abend drin...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:03, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dann kann es ja passieren das Gaara gegen sein Vater kämpft da auf dem Foto wo man die wiederbelebten durch edo tensei sieht von den 3.Kage jaa auch sein Vater dabei ist und ich schätz alle drei kämpfen :) oder was denkt ihr? Ich find die neuen Kapitel nicht so toll weil sie irgend wie nicht gerade sehr orginel rüber kommen. Es war zu klar das jetzt in dem Krieg wieder ein paar alte Charakter mit dabei sind. Ist zwar nur eine Vermutung aber ich gehe davon aus das Kishi irgend wann es so drehen wird, dass Kabuto den Tobi hinter gehen wird. Dragoneyes1 zu invisible : wir werden ja eh noch sehen, aber entweder ist es so, dass es diese Mumie ist oder "invisible" (unsichtbar) soll in diesem Fall heißen, dass man die Person noch nicht richtig erkennen kann (schwarzer Umriss) oder dass er nicht richtig gezeigt wird. Jetzt stellt sich die Frage, wie er dann mit gaara kämpfen kann, ohne dass man ihn nicht richtig sieht: Es muss ja nicht sein, dass sie richtig kämpfen, vielleicht nur ein Kunai-Angriff oder Sand-Angriff von Gaara, nachdem er ihn bemerkt hat.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 21:07, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) johnny geht ja davon aus, dass es der Tsuchikage ist, er hat dafür auch ne Übersetzung, auch wenn ich selbst keine gefunden habe. Ich persönlich bin vorher davon ausgegangen, dass man einfach nur nicht erkennen kann, wer es ist. So eine Art Cliffhanger, und wer der mysteriöse Angreifer ist sieht man dann erst im nächsten Kapitel (ihr wisst was ich meine =P) :also zum kampf von gaara vs 2 tsuchikage kommt es noch nicht - da es erst am ande des kapitels kommt, dass gaara ihn entdeckt oder so. und ich glaube, dass dieses "invisible" wohl ein jutsu ist, das 2 tsuchikage benutzt, vielleicht Meisai Gakure no Jutsu. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:21, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich fürchte, dass wir Naruto für heute vergessen können. Wenn nicht mal OP oder Bleach, die sonst immer viel früher erscheinen, noch nicht da sind... Aber die sind echt komisch, manchmal kommt das neue Kapitel am Mittwoch um 9 Uhr raus und manchmal donnerstags um 23 Uhr.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 21:43, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die leute haben auch ein real life, das machen di enich beruflich mit den mangas, außerdem kommt bleach gar nicht, ich denke mal, dass sie es vll generell auf morgen verlegt haben[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:53, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Bleach setzt aus? Ich dachte OP ist diese Woche nicht. Naja, hauptsache Naruto kommt. --[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 21:56, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) na bleach fällt aus, weil der zeichner iwie krank ist oder so, op sind ja schon spoiler da[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:57, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dass die ins englisch übersetzen manga-kapitel im internet (wie z.B mangastream) erscheinen ist keine selbstverständlichkeit - vergesst das nicht! vor allem, weil sie von einfachen fans wie wir eingescannt, übersetzt, überarbeitet etc werden darf man da keinen genauen erscheinungstermin erwarten. erst müssen die RAW-provider in japan die mangas bzw das shonen jump magazine beschaffen (kaufen), das dann einscannen, die übersetzer müssen das ertsmal übersetzen, die cleaner müssen den ganzen japanischen text auf den mangas wegretuschieren (und das ist viel arbeit - ich weiß wovon ich rede), dann muss alles einem qualitycheck unterzogen werden und erst dann i-wann wird der manga hochgeladen und gepostet. und wenn man bedenkt, dass all diese leute auch ein privatleben haben und nicht immer in der lage sind, alles so schnell wie möglich zu machen, dann muss man sich nicht wundern, dass es da immer zeitliche differenzen gibt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:02, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also OP ist jetzt on, also habe ich Hoffnung, dass wir Naruto heute noch lesen können. Wenn aber zwischen OP und Naruto so viel Zeit vergeht wie sonst, dann kommts wohl erst morgen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:46, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das Kapitel ist draußen!--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:22, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : :Ok? Das Kapitel ist interessant Kakashi hat wie immer gesiegt und Zabuza und Haku ruhen in "Frieden" Der Plan war sehr gut und wie es aussieht kommen jetzt bald endlich die Zetsu zum angriff und Gaara kämpft gegen den 2 Tsuchikage sehr interessant : :Es wäre ja mehr als merkwürdig wen jetzt Kakahi sterben würde. Falls der Kampf (Gaara& 2. Tsuchikage) dann beginnen sollte ich ich mal davon aus das er auch nicht so lange gehen wird und der 2. Tsuchikage sie dann am Ende auch auf lösen wird. Ich es würde mich nicht überraschen wen bei den Shinbo Alli. nur no Name Leute drauf gehen und alle bekannte Chara überleben. : :Du meinst so NoName Leute wie Yamato oder Anko bei denen ich jeweils davon ausgehen würde, dass alle Hilfe zu Spät kommen wird, wenn sie überhaupt noch kommt. Es werden schon einige der wichtigen Chars bei der Nummer draufgehen. Da kann man einfach nur hoffen, das keiner von denen darunter ist die man sehr mag. Ich hoffe z.B. dass Gai nicht drauf geht, den find ich total witzig und cool :D! TeeTS 22:49, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Also Gai stirbt garantiert, er muss ja das 8. Tor öffnen. Ich finds auch schade, ich mag ihn auch, hoffentlich bekommt er einen epischen Abgang.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:54, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) warum 8tes tor öffnen?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 22:57, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, wenn man sagt es gibt 8 Tore und er schon 7 geöffnet hat und sein ganzer Kampfstil darauf aufbaut, dann ist das ja quasi die logische Folge, dass er das letzte Tor öffnet. Sonst ist ja der Klimax nicht erreicht.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 23:05, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ach, gai wird niemals das achte tor öffnen, selbst ohne ist er schon enorm stark, mit ist er allen ninjas im tai-juts weit überlegen, da reichts wenn er das 7 öffnet und schon wars das[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 23:08, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich fänds auch cool wenn er überleben würde, aber ich hab da echt keine Hoffnungen (mal abgesehen davon das ich echt gerne sehen würde was man mit 8 Toren drauf hat), naja, was passiert weiß eh nur Kishi, wir werden ja vllt noch dieses Jahr sehen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 23:24, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : :Bestimmt werden Naruto´s Freunde ( Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, etc.) überleben. Zu Gai mich würde es zwar intressieren wie stark man nach dem 8. Tor ist aber ich fänd es auch schade wenn er sterben sollte. Ich hoffe aber das Kishi für Lee mal was neues macht. Weil ist zwar toll das Lee seinem Meister Gai sehr nach eiffert (er sieht ihm ja auch im Aussehen sehr ähnlich) aber ich finde Lee könnte auch mal ein paar neue und eigent entwickelte Jutsus bekommen. :______________________________________________________________________ :was soll er den groß an jutsus entwickeln?.. :er kann weder nin- noch genjutsu.. und ein neues taijutsu entwickeln? ich weiß ja nicht.. :denk lee bleibt eifnach ein langwiliger char. :Ich denk jezz im krieg wird die "alte generation" , heißt kakashi gai &co ausgelöscht. :Der Krieg ist ja eine Art revolution .. revolution -> rasche veränderung -> es wird zeit , dass naruto's generation verantwortung übernimmt , sie dürfen nicht immer sich von den "alten" retten lassen :Denk kakashi wird nochn richtig geilen abgang bekommn , jezz wo er doch in ramapge geht :D :Ich freu mich ja auf den Kampf der Kages :p .. ich denk die werden auch noch ins Scheinwerferlicht gestellt. :Will endlich mal saskes ems sehn.. er soll auch mal in aktion kommen.. ich weiß alle hassen sasuke von wegen emo und so , aber ich find er's einfach der coolste :D : :Lee kann zwar keine Nin- oder Gen- Jutsus da für aber beherrscht er sehr starke Tai-Jutsus und es ist doch zu sehen das er eine Kopi von Gai ist. Lee hat bisher nur Jutsus von Gai drauf außer das Lee keine Schildkröte beschwören kann (bisher hat Lee es ja nicht im Manga oder Anime gemacht). Ich fänd es cool wen Lee ein Element erlernt und dieses dann in sein Tai- Jutsu mit ein bauen wirde. Sasuke´s neues Sharingan wird warscheinlich erst gezeigt wen er gegen Naruto kämpft. Ich hoffe nicht das Kakshi jetzt im Krieg stirbt. : :komm diese Woche neue Kapitel raus oder setzt sie dieses mal aus. ::müsste ganz normal erscheinen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:48, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kapitel is bei mangaspoilder.de erschienen. hört sich ganz interessant an. hoffe jemand kann es komplett übersetzen. Itachi♣ 14:25, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC)